


Undercover

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams Knows about the Supernatural, Danny "Danno" Williams Knows about werewolves, Epsisode:s06e09 Hana Keaka, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: During the undercover gig, Danny realizes that an old friend is working an undercover case himself.Steve's having fun teasing Danny about the whole teaching until it's not fun anymore...when's that? When Danny disappears after posting a selfie with some 'Professor Hale' guy...---Stiles and Derek are on the island looking for a druid and a plant. Stiles used his FBI connections to let Derek go undercover...around the same time Danny's undercover as Prof Jeffries. They catch up, invite him to dinner, and help make Steve very jealous.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



"This is ridiculous," Danny muttered at the papers he had to grade. He actually had to do the work of his undercover job as well as the paperwork awaiting him as a detective. He sent off an annoyed text to Steve but his reply was so amused, Danny could practically hear the smirk. 

When there was a knock on his door he dreaded it was another attempt of flirting and seduction by Casey. But he was pleasantly surprised that it was not. And more surprised by who it was. 

"So it is you."

"Holy fuck! Derek! What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he got up to hug his friend. 

"Our pack back home needs a flower for a cure. There's some on the island but the way to brew it is a secret. There's a druid in attendance here who knows how, and I'm trying to figure out who it is." Derek explained. 

"How the hell did you get a job here?" 

"I could ask the same...professor 'Jeffries'? Seriously?"

"Hey, it's a perfectly good name. And as you can guess, I'm undercover. My team hooked me up. Now your turn."

"Stiles used his FBI connections to get me in. Which he might have...exaggerated the truth on a bit, so I'd be thankful if you didn't mention this to your team." Derek said. 

"Stiles is here too?" 

"Yeah. But when the office got hold he was in Hawaii he had to report to the FBI office and do some work for them or something. He says he has it handled. And until I get a call to come bail him out of somewhere, I think he's good." 

Danny chuckled, "It's really good to see you. I won't give you away and help you bail him out if needed. Knowing you're here is actually easier." 

"Students try to seduce you?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes! Same thing happen to you?" 

"Well, yes. But I shot them down easily enough when I told them I was gay and married. Also, this classroom smells of recent arousal that wasn't yours." 

Danny made a face, "I don't think I needed to know that."

Derek laughed and Danny smiled at him. He met Derek and Stiles a few years ago while back in Jersey. The pair was living in New York and Danny would meet them when he had a case with a New York perp. Stiles was something else and Derek was a growling brooding mess. They've kept in touch after Danny helped them with a case which also happened to be his introduction into the supernatural. Over the years, Derek and Stiles's relationship has grown and flourished. Danny even went to their wedding. And Derek seemed so much lighter and happier. As happy as he was for him, part of him was also a bit jealous. 

"Are you actually doing work?"

"I have to keep it credible. And they are real students who expect their work back. So yeah."

"Wanna play hooky? Come have lunch with me. I had originally planned to go eat with Stiles but he doesn't know how long he's gonna be." 

Danny looked around his desk before he said, "Fuck it. Yeah, let's go." 

* * *

 

While on his 'lunch date' with Derek, Danny decides to take a selfie with Derek. They're having lunch in the outdoor patio of a nearby cafe. They get in close, heads touching, smiling happily as if they don't have a care in the world. He feels slightly vindictive so he sends the picture to Tani with the caption 'You gotta try the pie at this place. Professor Hale totally nailed it' because he knew she'd show it to Steve.

"Stiles is excited to see you. He says he hopes your day is clear cos he's got plans."

Danny sent another text, this time to Steve that said 'Busy for the undercover gig. I'm fine. Call you later'. Then he smiled at Derek. "I'm all yours." 

* * *

 

"Hello, Professor Jeffries," Casey said seductively as she licked her lip. She pulled out an apple and kissed it. "I brought this for you."

"I-"

But Danny didn't even get to finish because Steve stormed into the classroom looking pissed. He had caught the end of that and gave Casey a stern look. "Out. Seriously, reconsider your romantic life choices...or not, just get out of this classroom." 

Casey's eyes widened in shock. She glanced over to Danny who just nodded his head and waved her out. She grabbed her bag and left. Steve followed behind her and closed the door with a lock. 

Danny leaned back into his chair, "You do remember that I'm the one who's supposed to be here right? You are supposed to do the police work." 

"What the hell is this?" Steve demanded as he showed Danny the picture he had sent Tani. 

"Me and my friend Derek having coffee and pie after work," Danny replied casually. 

Steve's growl was kind of impressive...for a human. 

Danny stands as he walks over to Steve and places his hand on his shoulders. Steve seems to relax a bit under his touch. "Jealous babe?"

Steve pulled Danny close by tugging on his belt loops. Leaning down to capture the blonde's lips in a possessive kiss, he walked them back until Danny sits on his desk. Danny spreads open his legs and Steve caresses his hands up from Danny's knees, over his thighs, and lands on his belt. 

"That you went out with a very handsome man, weren't answering your phone, and then I come in to check on you and see a student half our age trying to tempt you? Why would I be jealous Daniel?" Steve demands as he undoes Danny's belt and unbuttons his pants. He kisses the blonde again as he reaches in and pulls out Danny's massive cock. Other than being extremely handsome, it's very obvious that Danny was hung. No amount of special underwear could hide that fact. So whether they were interested in his pretty face or just the monster of a beast in his pants, Steve knew people stared wanting at his Danno. 

"He's...just an old friend. He...and his husband...are _fuck_! Visiting..." Danny panted as he rested his head on Steve's shoulder as his boyfriend stroked his dick. 

Steve 'hmm'ed' before he got to his knees and was face to face with Danny's dick. He leaned in and firstly took a deep breath of Danny's musky scent before he licked his balls and up the shaft. He traced the tip of his tongue along the vein to the top of the head that he suckled before taking into his mouth. Danny gripped Steve's hair and thrusted deeper into his mouth, biting back a moan. 

Steve pulled back with a sloppy 'pop', grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and pulled him into another fierce kiss. "I want to hear you Danno. Don't hold back. Let me hear how good only _I_ can make you feel."

Danny's eyes darkened with lust as he matched Steve's move and pulled him close by his shirt and kissed him deeply. The blond dove his tongue into Steve's mouth in the possessive and dominating kiss. It was so dominating and took Steve's breath away, that for a moment he forgot about his jealousy. 

"You're in _my_ class, Steven. On _my_ time. We do things _my_ way. Maybe it's time I taught you that lesson properly." Danny murmured as he bit Steve's bottom lip. When he pulled back, Steve tried to follow but Danny pushed him back. Standing back up he manhandled Steve to he was bent over Danny's desk and he draped himself over Steve, rutting his hard cock against Steve's cargo clad ass. "You get to be jealous Steve...but only if you remember that I could never do anything to break your trust...and if I have to fuck this lesson into you, I will." 

" _Fuck_! Fuck me, Danny!" 

* * *

 

"I think you owe Casey an apology," Danny said as he buttoned up his shirt. 

Steve finished tucking himself back into his pants and clenching his ass a bit as he felt some of the cum drip out. "I don't think I do. By the way, we have to restock on the travel lube. And I honestly can't be the only one who carries it."

"You're the one who can't wait to fuck at home, where our bigger lube bottle is. Besides, you're the one with the extra pockets, Mr. Cargo Pants." Danny said as he grabbed his things and headed to the door. 

They talked about the case a bit but halfway down the hall, another door opens and two men step out, looking as disheveled as Danny and Steve themselves probably look.  "Danny! Hi...and you must be Steve!" 

"Babe, these are my friends from New York. Derek and Stiles. They took me to the theater and dinner to catch up."

"You guys are...together. Like actually together?" 

Derek raised his left hand and wiggled his ring finger. "Til death do us part."

"Ha. You're so adorable thinking death can release you from this relationship." Stiles told Derek lovingly. Then he smiled at the other pair. "We're closer to leaving but before we do, we should do a double date." 

"We'd love to. But we should get going. See you guys later." Danny said as he grabbed Steve's hand and walked out of the building, some students clearly seeing him, and having a lot to gossip about tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> CowandCalf, babe you are such an amazing muse and because of you I feel so much more confident in writing smut. I mean, I think I still have some learning to do but you inspire me! And because we love McDanno and Sterek I thought I'd add the other boys to our island boys. I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
